The Dark Lord's Slave
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: in this story the Dark Lord has slave who goes to hogwarts but then he sends a letter to him asking him for a evil favor read more to find out and plz review it
1. the beginning

This is a story about a famous kid named Harry who is slave to the Dark Lord, he keeps him in a dark dusty old cabin right out side his lair. He makes him do everything even cook for him.

"Harry!." Said the Dark Lord with his nice tone of voice.

"Yes master wha…what is it?" saying Harry as he walked up to the Dark Lord just coming from his room.

"Harry you forgot to clean my wand and pick up the magical waist from the backyard again!."(Magical waist is the smelliest thing on the face of the earth).

"Sorry master I will do better next time." Said Harry on his knees showing respect to his master.

"There isn't going to be a next time, I am locking you up and the only time you can come out is when you go to school or time to eat." Said the Dark Lord while walking away to his chambers for rest.

Harry knew that he screwed up this time, but he didn't know he was going to be punished so harsh this time. This made Harry feel sad/mad.

Few months have passed and Harry was on the train to go to Hogwarts.

"Harry is everything ok you seem like you have just been attacked." Said Hermione feeling sorry for Harry.

"Yea I'm ok I have just been thinking a lot lately." Said Harry while thinking bout how is he going get the Dark Lord to change his mind about his punishment.

Cho Chang walked down the hall looking for a spot, but couldn't find any rooms left opened.

"Hello Harry can I sit with you three?" said Cho looking so exhausted.

"Yes!." Said Ron answering for Harry very rudely.

"Thank you so much no one else would let me in, o Harry this letter cam in through one of the windows from a black owl."

"Thank you Cho I wonder what it says." Said Harry wondering what is in it , but he knew this it was from the Dark Lord.

The message said this_: Harry this year you will be a 6th year, so why not make it a little interesting, I want you to do me something, I want you to kill of Dumbledore and then kill your dearest friend Cho Chang. Do this and I shall release your punishment and let you take the summer off._

"What does it say Harry?" said Hermione looking interested

"O it is from no one it is just a blank paper."

"Ok well we r here lets go to the great hall and have something to eat." Said Hermione grabbing her stomach and wiping her long tongue across her lips.

"Sure lets go everyone else is practically of the train it will be leaving any moment."

Harry and his friend walk to the great hall and have some food.

But suddenly…..

PLZ TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING THANK YOU.


	2. first day at hogwarts

"Harry what is our first class?" said Ron running down the boys room stairs.

"Um… I think it is … O Hermione there you are what is out first class?"

"I believe it would be divination don't you two boys read the bulletin board any more to said **_all 6th year Gryffindor's your first class is divination._**" Said Hermione trying to be smart as usual.

"What did you say? Said Harry day dreaming and remembering what he letter from the dark lord said. "Harry honestly don't you listen any more?"

"Of course I do I'm just tired." Said Harry yawning try o convince them.

"Ok let's go we shouldn't be late again like last year." Said Ron who actually sounded like he wanted to go to class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down there stairs to go to divination which is on the 4th floor when.

"Harry no!" said Hermione worried abut Harry because he just tripped down the stairs and landed on his fat ass.

"I swear Harry you should be thankful you have a fat ass or that could have really hurt." Said Ron laughing in his head.

"Shut the hell up Ron or I will kick your fatter ass down the rest of these fucking stairs and I know what you are thinking. Why am I cussing my fucking brains out! It is because I am so mad because I just fell down the stairs and you thank my ass my ass is small!" said Harry turning apple red and steam coming out of his ears.

"Ok, ok settle down now lets just go back to class we are as late as it is." Said Hermione

Hours past and Harry receives a new letter from the dark lord it says the exact same thing as the last one but this time it said with in 2 months.

Now Harry and his friends go into the great hall and it was mail time. Hedwig flew in and dropped this new broom right in front of Harry _why would he send me this he is never this nice?_

Will Harry do the dark lords bidding?

Why did the dark lord send him a new broom the lightning bolt 500?

What will happen now?

Find out in my 3rd chapter ha-ha!


End file.
